Algaliarept
Algaliarept is a demon Rachel comes in contact with due to someone summoning him to kill Rachel. Rachel calls him "Big Al" or "Al" to avoid anyone hearing his name and accidentally summoning him, whereas Ceri calls him "Gally". Al's favorite nickname for Rachel is "my itchy witch". After attacking her in the form of a vampire, Rachel and Nick are forced to buy a trip through the ley lines to avoid Rachel's death. After helping put Master vampire Piscary in prison by testifying in court, Al made a deal with Rachel to help put Piscary away if she would become his familiar. A good bit of Rachel's relationship with Al was Rachel trying to keep Al from killing her. Later on, they form a more teacher/student bond, with Al teaching Rachel newer and more useful magic. Finally, Rachel, Al, and a group of other demons team up to destroy a demon named Ku'Sox for trying to destroy the ever-after. After that, Al's feelings change, and it's obvious that he legitimately cares for Rachel and thinks of her as a sort of daughter. Al's wrath can be quite cruel, however, it seems Al only gets angry if Rachel or someone close to Rachel could potentially harm or kill Rachel. Al has a gargoyle named Treble, who taught Bis how to travel though the ley lines. When summoned, Al prefers to appear as whatever scares his summoner the most. For Nick, he turns into a huge dog with savagely sharp teeth. For a while, he showed up as what he thought scared Rachel most, such as Ivy, Kisten, and even Rachel herself. His normal attire consists of buckle shoes, tights and a green velvet smoking jacket with glasses with smoke lenses. Al can normally be found in his kitchen, Rachels kitchen or garden, or with other demons such as Dali and Newt. History In the Main Series 'Dead Witch Walking' In Dead Witch Walking, Al is summoned by Piscary to assasinate both Trent Kalamack & Rachel Morgan, but fails at both. It is unknown what took place during the attack on Kalamack, but his attempt to kill Rachel was thwarted when Nick Sparagmos circled and took command of him. Nick then made a deal with Al to save Rachel's life, which resulted in both Nick & Rachel receiving demon marks to remind them of the favor they owed him. 'The Good, The Bad, and the Undead' Later (In the Good, The Bad, and the Undead), the vampire Piscary summons Al and has him murder several ley line witches to prevent Trent Kalamack from hiring them. Rachel makes a deal with Al to become his familiar in exchange for his testimony against Piscary. 'Every Which Way But Dead' When Al comes to collect on that in Every Which Way But Dead, Rachel tricks him into freeing Ceri, his current familiar, and then escapes from him. She eludes him on several occasions, until Al catches her and accidently creates a reciprocal familar bond instead of a one sided one, which renders Rachel's familiar status unenforceable, as she can use Al just as much as he can use her. The encounter leaves her able to spindle ley line energy in her head like Ceri (and all demon familiars), however Al makes a deal with both of them so they do not reveal this secret to others (which would make witches a great deal more powerful). Rachel cannot tell anyone how, and Ceri can only tell one daughter, who can in turn tell one, and so on. 'A Fistful of Charms' Coming Soon 'For a Few Demons More' Coming Soon 'The Outlaw Demon Wails or Where Demons Dare (UK Retitle)' Eventually, the other demons find out that Al has let Ceri escape and that she is able to spindle a ley line and teach what she knows. Al repeatedly attempts to drag Rachel into the Ever After to testify that he has handled the situation (he needs a witness to prove he has a deal with Ceri that is legitimate), but Rachel evades him until he becomes so desperate he decides that he will just take revenge on her, since the other demons are going to kill him. He keeps showing up to kill her - at one point in her kitchen while she is entertaining Rynn Cormel. They fight, and Rachel circles him, but when she sees the look of hopeless rage and frustration on him, she releases him temporarily, offering him a night of freedom for a night of peace. This is the first time that Al takes a honest look at Rachel and the start of him treating her like a person instead of escaped property. Later the demons realize that Rachel can also spindle ley line energy, so Rachel steals Al's name with the help of Jenks & Trent Kalamack, and then summons Al using her own summoning name to make a deal with him in exchange for Trent Kalamack's freedom (he was captured after they stole the name). She agrees to testify that Ceri cannot go around teaching whoever she pleases, and suggests to Al that he tell the demons he has taken her on as a pupil because she can kindle demon magic. Al is shocked at this incredibly good solution to his problem and immediately takes her up on it, with the condition that she must be his actual pupil and come see him once a week for training, she won't be one in name only. The demons realize that the elves accidently fixed what they themselves had broken in Rachel, and agree to drop all charges against Al in exchange for him taking her on as a real student. 'White Witch, Black Curse' Coming Soon 'Black Magic Sanction' Coming Soon 'Pale Demon' In Pale Demon, we see more and more of Al as Rachel is forced to spend more time in the The Ever-After. While in the inital books of the series Al is antagonistic, violent, cruel, and vicious, this book shows some surprising growth in the character. Al seems to care for Rachel more than he did previously as "an investment" on which his status in the Ever After is based. He trys to get her to stay in the Ever After with him rather than face the "justice" of the Coven, and when he cannot convince her to (in typical Al fashion - by flat out attacking her to prove she's weak) he seems to cave to her desires, allowing her to leave and even giving her an outfit for the trial with a purple scarf (indicating the favor of a demon). Shockingly, he even apologizes to her for being "rough" without his usual sneer, suggesting it might actually be sincere. She wears the white outfit but does not don the scarf to the trial. When Rachel loses her trial and is banished to the Ever After, Al rescues her from surface demons and takes her to Dalliance to celebrate her new status as a demon. While at Dalliance, Ku'Sox appears and challenges Rachel's status as a demon. With the help of Newt & Al Rachel quickly learns to create a construct, which only a true demoness can make and only a male demon can fix in the reality of the Ever After. After Rachel has conclusively proven her status as a demon, she collapses from exhaustion and Al cares for her for three days while she is unconscious. Al appears to be surprised and perhaps in awe of what she accomplishes. When Rachel awakes, Al appears to be very concerned about her vulnerability and becomes extremely protective, telling her she must take his room because it is warded, and offering to sleep elsewhere. Al also seems to become obsessed with finding his original appearance, as he has forgotten what he actually looked like, but we are not told why he is concerned now when it has not bothered him in ages. When Rachel is summoned to the real world while it is still day, Al grabs her and appears to try to stop her from being summoned, fearing that Ku'Sox knows she is weak and is going to attempt to kill her. Whether his concern for her is born out of her being the first female demon to appear in 2000 years or simply that he cares for her is uncertain. After Rachel is released from the summoning circle by the Coven, who have summoned her to deal with Ku'Sox, Rachel is "called" by Al (she sneezes) over and over until she calls on her scrying glass to let him know she is okay. He then begs her to wait until nightfall to fight Ku'Sox, when he will be able to come help her - however Rachel wants to put an immediate stop to the carnage and hangs up on him. Later, when Rachel has defeated Ku'Sox and has been mortally wounded and declared brain dead by the hospital (she has in fact had her soul seperated from her body by Trent Kalamack in his attempt to save her life by giving her body time to repair itself), Al appears and attacks Trent in a rage, blaming the elf for Rachel's condition. Pierce convinces Al that he is to blame for not protecting Rachel (as he knows that Trent is the only one who can save her and put her soul and body back together) and Al drags him back to the Ever After. 'A Perfect Blood' In Perfect Blood, Al is moping in the Ever After, destitute and completely broke because of Rachel's "death". Rachel finally gathers her courage and contacts him via a scrying mirror. At first Al is angry, but the anger quickly turns to relief when Rachel offers him all of the money generated by demons using her Desert Construct (Tulpa) in Dalliance, the demon club in the Ever After. This is certain to be ALOT of money, as prior to Rachel's creating it there had not been a new memory in the machine for about 2000 years. Al is so happy about it he heals her leg (which had been shot). Later he helps her make a curse that turns Winona back to normal, and plays with Trent & Ceri's children (much to their fear and anger). He says he wants to take the children away, but not until they are older, as he's having enough of a hard time with Rachel. Both Lucy & Ray adore him, which may not bode well for their future. It is also revealed in this book that Al sold Pierce to Newt. Ever After Coming Soon The Undead Pool Coming Soon The Witch with No Name Coming Soon In the Novellas and Short Stories 'Undead in the Garden of Good and Evil' Al does not appear in this story. 'Two Ghosts for Sister Rachel' Al does not appear in this story. 'Dirty Magic' Al does not appear in this story. 'The Bridges of Eden Park' Al does not appear in this story. 'The Bespelled' This is the story of how Al tricked Ceri into becoming his familiar. Ley Line Drifter Al does not appear in this story. Powers As a demon, Al can travel the ley lines (a skill only demons & gargoyles and one dryad seem to remember how to do), he can be summoned, he can use a scrying mirror to contact other demons, and he can perform all demonic curses (which are a mixture of ley line & earth magic). He can also spindle ley line energy & force it through the unwary (killing them). However he is a demon bound to the Ever After, and as such can only walk the other side of the lines (reality) at night, unless he is possessing someone. As a male demon he can also fix a memory from a female demon into the Ever After to create a false environment. Category:Demon Category:Characters Category:Supporting Character